Jon
Jon is a loyal fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Jon is a trusted member in the 2nd Mass, and in "Homecoming" is tasked with keeping command on Karen Nadler. Jon shows his loyalty to the Masons, when the Masons are taken prisoner, and Jon demands the 14th Virginia to release them. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, Jon became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. Jon is seen guarding Weaver who is inside a tent, after he speaks with Jamil Dexter. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, Jon is talking to other fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" Jon is briefly seen at the temporary camp, talking to another fighter. Jon is later standing guard, while Jamil looks over the pictures that Ben found across the river. When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. During the night, he helps the vehicles by shining a flashlight to give them more vision as they are crossing, Beamers start to fly over the bridge and Jon shoots at them along with the other fighters. When the Med Bus gets it's wheel stuck in the broken part of the bridge, Jon is one of the many fighters to help Weaver push it out of the hole and get it back on the road, then is told to run when the Mechs start approaching. On the other side, he watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom later come out of the lake. "Compass" Jon arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. Jon spectates as Weaver lets the Berserkers out of the bus they were locked in for trying to throw Tom out of the 2nd Mass. Later he can be seen multiple time talking to different 2nd Mass fighters. As Avery Churchill's plane lands, Jon is walking around outside the camp, and when Avery lands he aims his gun at her. The next morning, he listens in as Avery talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, Jon helps place his body in the grave, then listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. During the night, he is seen preparing to leave the airport camp. "Young Bloods" When Diego's group arrives, Jon watches as Jeanne Weaver reunites with her father. With the arrival of Diego's group, Jon stands guard as they kids play ball. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When a explosion is heard in the distance, the 2nd Mass all panic and Jon runs outside and follows Weavers lead. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, Jon attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters, as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he runs out of the room and calls out for Dr. Glass, after the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. Upon Karen's arrival, Jon is told to stay guard outside the psych ward where they have kept Karen locked up to see if she is a threat. The next day, he stays guard during the morning, and during the night he is relieved from his shift by Maggie. "Molon Labe" At the front of the hospital, Jon is seen helping a wounded fighter. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and when Mechs approached Jon shot at them, then witnesses Boon being gunned down. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives. "Death March" On the road Jon looks over the maps to Charleston with Weaver. During that same night when Tector Murphy hits a harnessed child with his vehicle, Jon investigates to see what has happened, and the following afternoon as they reach the bridge to Charleston, sees the destruction of it. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served some food, after argues about handing over their weapons, then later is forced to go to the Common Area with the 2nd Mass, as they are being detained. "A More Perfect Union" Upon his arrival to the Common Area, the rebel skitters and Ben are waiting for the arrival of Tom, and he backs away from them. After Tom's crew destroy the Espheni weapon, the Volm ships start landing and Jon runs outside and witnesses the storm, then Cochise walking out of his pod. |-| Season 3= "Collateral Damage" Before Tom goes on a mission to the nuclear plant, Jon loads supplies in a car. Jon is a part of Weavers team to distract the Mechs, and is nearly killed when a Mech shoots a missile in Jon's area. "Badlands" When the Liberty Tree is created, he listens to Tom's speech about loosing Lee Tedeschi and other members of the 2nd Mass, and explain what the Liberty Tree for, as they start putting leaves with names on them, on the branches Jon walks up and puts one on right before a Beamer destroys something in the distance. "At All Costs" After the explosion, he takes cover and defends the camp by shooting the Skitters and Mechs. He cheers when the Volm, destroy six beamers that approach the camp as they saved their lives. The next morning, he walks around and looks at the destruction from the Espheni attack. "Be Silent and Come Out" When Evil Hal kidnaps his father, Jon is sent with other fighters to surround the building, and when Hal shoots around Weaver, Jon and the others fire at Hal. He enters the building at Weavers order, but Ben has already taken care of Hal. Jon watches the following night at the Mason family leave to find Anne and Lexi. During Pope's speech about fighting for Weaver, Jon walks in and takes a seat. "The Pickett Line" Jon is briefly seen walking around Charleston with another fighter. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, Jon is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. When the 2nd Mass party over their victory, Jon is seen drinking. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, he is given back his weapon and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Jon, Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. During the morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and Jon places leaves and twigs over where Anthony places it. When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must have changed the circuit. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Jon looks in the back and finds a group of children, and later helps them out of the truck. "Exodus" As Anne collapses, then has a dream, Anne leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. Jon later arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Evolve or Die" After Anthony argues with Lourdes about handing their guns in, as Chinatown does not accept them, instead of handing them in Anne's group set up camp outside Chinatown. Jon can be seen during the night taking watch in front of a tent. "Mind Wars" After capturing The Monk, they chain it up, and Jon holds a chain that is tied around the Monk and that is holding him upright. "Door Number Three" When Hal, Tom and Weaver arrive to the front of Chinatown, Jon comes out with Anne and greets everyone. Later, Jon tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" When Chinatown gets prepared to fight the Espheni, Jon helps set up barricades and collect materials. Jon is one of the only fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, Jon exists the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors speak about the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" Jon helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" Jon listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed that Jon put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and Niko follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" Jon watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he escorts Lexi to the Beamer, as she is now one of the pilots. Jon is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" Jon is first seen going out with his patrol, which includes Nico, Zack and a few other fighters. When the portable harness farm is dropped down by a Beamer, Jon survived possibly by finding higher ground or fighting of the harnesses. The next day after the farm is destroyed, he walks out into the open and speaks with the other fighters. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" Jon listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. Jon joins the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. After, he attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, Jon regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. Jon watches as John Pope and Sara roast a skitter leg over the fire, and witnesses Russell eat a piece. When Jon walks closer to get a piece, Russell begins to choke, spit up blood and die. After, Jon moves his body away. Jon partakes in the beating of a captured skitter along with Anthony. "Hatchlings" Jon joins the mission to destroy the Espheni hatchlings, which they are using to create skitters and black hornets. After they successfully destroy it, he rides in the back of the truck to help with Sara, however when they arrive she is dead, after being eaten by the mutated bugs. "Pope Breaks Bad" Jon stands guard while Hal Mason speaks with John Pope and his group of rebels. Jon witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" Jon leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" Jon arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. Jon is present when Tom Mason and Hal Mason arrive back to the 2nd Mass. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" Jon arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass and Jon get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. "Stalag 14th Virginia" After the 2nd Mass hear of the Masons being captured, Jon along with Joe Butterfield, Marty and a few other fighters walk up the the 14th soldiers and demand to see the Masons. Marty makes the case that they shouldn't be fighting each other, however they are all taken prisoner. Jon and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and release Jon and the others. Jon watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. Later, Jon is seen using one of the radios along with a member of the 14th. "Reunion" When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, Jon points his rifle at her. After Daniel Weaver's order, Jon and another fight restrain her arms, and after she has a hood placed over her head they take her to the cells. Jon engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. Jon is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. "Reborn" Jon is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. Tom decides to use service tunnels to sneak a strike team into the city rather than a full-out assault on the Lincoln Memorial, as the Espheni have built a war around DC. Jon joins the strike team, and takes cover when Lt. Demarcus Wolf shoots an explosive at a nest of baby Overlords. As the group is trapped, Tom continues on his mission to kill the Espheni Queen. Jon is shown to be in sadness when Anne Mason dies, after being hit by shrapnel. Jon out of respect takes off his hat, and watches as Tom arrives, then takes Anne off to be resurrected by the Dornia. As Tom killed the Queen before arriving, all Espheni forces are destroyed. Months after the war, Jon attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. Jon is seen speaking with Joe Butterfield. He listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Weapons He is mainly seen firing a CZ 805 BREN A2 Trivia *Though only being credited once, Jon Johnson has had a recurring role in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5. Gallery JonJohnson2.jpg Jon-2x01.PNG WeaversFighters.PNG 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG Jon1-2x06.PNG Jon-2x06.PNG 21834 013 0069 r.jpg Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg Jon in S2.PNG Jon-2x09.PNG JonJohnson1.jpg JonS3.PNG Jon-S3.PNG Jon.PNG JonS5-BTS.jpg Jon-S4.PNG Jon-S5.PNG Jon from S5.PNG Hunger_Pains.jpeg 1863255802232891566_n.jpg Fallingskies_s5e6-800x450_061920150115.jpg Jon Respite.PNG 2ndMassFIghters.PNG 2ndMass4.PNG Jon-5x08.PNG Fighters.PNG CNGTuu6WsAA6Af4.jpg Jon 5x10.PNG Jon F.PNG|"Jon post-war" Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Militia